muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
EF-2000 Typhoon
The flagship 3rd-generation Tactical Surface Fighter of the European Union, the EF-2000 is a TSF borne of a need for a unified force in Europe against the enroaching BETA. History After the failure of Operation Palaiologos in 1978, the United Kingdom, Federal Republic of Germany, French Republic, and other European NATO nations agree to cooperative development of TSFs to replace the Tornado-series, Mirage-series and F-4 Phantom, as a means to strengthen the European Union against BETA assaults. In 1980 this program begins under the title of the European Combat Tactical Surface Fighter (ECTSF). By 1985, using data obtained in Operation Palaiologos, the ECTSF program shifted to the goal of Hive infiltration capability, including combat in crowded Hive conditions and avoiding Laser-class BETA attacks with high mobility. These requirements were similar to those for the F-15 Eagle for which development had started at the same time. The ECTSF was originally to be a 2nd-generation TSF of equal capability to the F-15, but the withdrawal of France from the ECTSF program in 1985 due to their disagreement regarding the type of main engine to be used delayed development according to the original schedule and specifications. Due to the success of the F-15, and American attempts to export the Eagle, participating countries began to doubt the purpose of the ECTSF program, leading to the suggestion of West Germany's withdrawal in 1986. With the brunt of development taking place in Britain, the EU announced the ECTSF would shift to a high-mobility-oriented 3rd-generation machine in 1987. Several ESFP (Experimental Surface Fighter Program) prototypes were produced for technical demonstration in 1994; their high performance in actual combat managed to convince the ECTSF's contributing countries to remain part of the program. These models were used for continued development until pre-production trials started in 1998, and deployment of the EF-2000 in May 2000. The Typhoon is equipped with super hard carbon fixed across its body, including the head, forearms, shoulder armour, knee armour, and feet, aspects that aid in during high-speed maneuvering in combat against BETA, particularly those of the Tank-class. The head, shoulder, and forearm blades in particular also function as aerodynamic control surfaces, improving its mobility. In another similar design trait to Soviet TSFs, it has a forehead bow for main sensor protection. Like other 3rd-generation machines, it uses super-hardened carbon wings on its jump units, improving their damage resilience. Because of these close-combat capabilities, it was suggested that Imperial Japan offered technical assistance for the ECTSF due to its similar research requirements for its own 3rd-generation TSF development, but the truth of this claim remains unknown. Deployment The ESFP would first be used as part of the UN Forces in Europe by the Rain Dancers squadron under the auspices of the British government to demonstrate the capabilities of the ESFP in combat. The EF-2000 Typhoon has been adopted by much of European Union, including the United Kingdom's Royal Air Force, the Federal Republic of Germany's Army, the Italian Army, and the Spanish Army. However, the French Army uses its own Rafale TSF rather than the EF-2000, developed after its withdrawal from the ECTSF program. Perhaps the best known Typhoons belong to the Federal Republic of Germany Army's 44th Tactical Armored Battalion, "Cerberus". Due to the traditions of this unit, Typhoons are seen in a variety of personal colour schemes, including black, white, red, and blue. In 2004 one squadron of Typhoons are granted to Imperial Japan for evaluation. The European Union is keen to export the EF-2000 and Japan is interested in use of the Typhoon due to its performance comparable to the American F-35 Lightning II and similar design approach to Japanese TSFs, but difficulty of maintaining a European machine using Japanese technology is a barrier to adoption. Images Ef2000.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon (Fully Equipped) Schwarzerkonigswolf.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon "Schwarzerkönigswolf" Weisswolf.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon "Weißwolf" schallbaron.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon (Gerhard von Ralerstein Colours) TyphoonRAF.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon (RAF Colours) ten-hut.jpg|Bottom-to-top view of a ESFP. EF-2000 TDA.png|ESFP sprites from Rain Dancers. Heavy metal il-friede.png|EF-2000s engaging in bombardment action. overlooking the hellgate.png|EF-2000s arrayed in parade state on the outskirts of Dover Base. 0FB7F9C6.png|Wilfried von Aichberger and Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst, two of the strongest pilots in the Zerberus Bataillon, with their personal Typhoons in the background. grease foxes.png|A Typhoon docked in a hangar. 31DC5557.png|An EF-2000 armed with a Mk. 57 Support Assault Gun. Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:Rain Dancers